


Shitty cop AU

by Jessiuss



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: this is a cop/detective AU i write a while ago. i want it out of my sight but I wrote so much a can't bare to trash it without sharing it to the internet. Read if you like, it's not going to be finished. Unbeta'd





	1. CH 1

Aradia sighed as she pulled the black sheet over another victim. Her partner approached, a grim expression on her face.

 

“No luck?” Aradia asked. Terezi smiled.

“Nope. The witnesses are innocent.” She pulled out a file. “Here's the first one. A female, 26. She’s a neighbor. Heard the screams. Sadly she doesn't know anything.” Terezi pulled another file out. “This is the roommate. He was out at the time, at Target.” 

“Wow. No witnesses saw anything.” Araida sighed again. “We're at a dead end.“

“Not quite. Theres one other possibility. You know that gang leader we looped a while back?” Terezi smiled.

“Vriska…? But she’s in jail… wait, could she have paid the bail? It was pretty high for a 26-year old with no income..”

“Yea, but she comes from a rich bloodline. And I found she has connections to the monarchs boytoy! I checked the records. She got out a week ago, was a perfect angel, then disappeared.“ Terezi started walking to the car, and motioned Aradia to follow. Aradia politely nodded to the cops and ER-persons littering the scene.

“There's too many flies around the corpse… who's that?”  _ A spy?  _ Araida gestured to a hooded figure on the other side of the police tape. Terezi caught their eye and smiled her creepy full teeth smile. The hooded figure raised one hand and waved. The two investigators reach their car.

“That’s my informant. I should tell him to dress more casual.” Terezi opened the car door. Aradia ducked her head and got in the driver's seat. She starts the car. “Back to the office!!!” Terezi circled around and got in the passenger side. 

\---------------------------

“Did they notice you?” Vriska demanded. She slammed her fists on the table. “‘Cause if they did were screwed!!!!!!!! You do realize that right?? If you fuck up it bounces back to ME!!!!!!!!”

“Chill spider bitch, one one suspected one more cop on the scene. I guarantee it. I also got some good info.“ Sollux smirked. “But you gotta keep up your end of the bargain…” Vriska rolled her eyes.

“Of course captor. I may be a lot of things, but I don't go back on my word!” Vriska pulled out a wood box. “I got what you want, now give me what I want.”

“Ok.” Sollux pulled out his phone. He showed the screen to her, “I got good shit.”

“Very nice…” Vriska smiled. “Send me that. and here-” She pulled out a small box and put it on the table.”- it wasn't easy to get either, you're welcome!!!!!!!!” Sollux slipped the box into his bag. He walked out, nodding to Vriska. “Nice working with you!” Vriska yelled as the door slammed.


	2. CH 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter. this is it, there's no more. I wrote a nonsense end, the new writing starts at the bold if ur curious.

Ch 2------------------------------

Aradia sat cross legged on the floor of a distinguished looking office. She had papers strewn  across the floor. The blinds are half closed. The windows were cracked open, and outside the sun is low in the sky. There is a desk that has a plaque on it. It said: Terezi Pyrope; Chief Investigator. Terezi faced the south wall. On the south wall were papers of all different colors pinned up.

 

“I’m not too sure of your theory, Terezi…” Aradia said after the fifth hour of cross-checking records and eyewitness accounts. ”I know the spiderbitch as well as you do, but there is no evidence to even HINT that she's been anything but a perfect parolee. No arrests, no disturbances, not even any nasty blog posts!” 

 

“We can’t give up yet! Besides, i’ve called one of my guys in. He says he’s got something. Something good.” Aradia rolled her eyes.

 

“It better be food! I’m starving!” To back up her statement, Aradia’s stomach let out a growl.

 

“You wanna order a pizza? I’m hungry too, now that I think about it.” Terezi got up and went to her desk. 

 

“Hell yea. Get breadsticks too!” Aradia stood and stretched. Her back popped. “Ahhh.. much better.” Terezi dialed the pizza place. “I’m gonna put some files in the back room.” Terezi nodded as Aradia walked out into the hall. She rearranged the files in her arms and opened the door with her psionics. The room was small, really only a closet, but instead of clothes or supplies, there were hundreds of paper organized in file cabinets. This room was what made the whole business run. The files in the room went back to the days of the famous Latula “Redglare” Pyrope, nicknamed such because of the bright red glasses that she always wore. The family line passed down until it got to Terezi, who took ‘redglare’ to the next level by literally having red eyes. Even the ‘yellows’ of her eyes were red. Araida started filing as her mind wandered.

 

_ Ahhh Terezi...she was the definition of hardcore, and she was your partner, the two of you chasing down criminals and solving mysteries since you were little. Even though you've been best friends since forever, you still idolize her juuust a bit. But you can't help it! She’s just so cool.  _

 

As Aradia finished filing, the elevator rang, and Aradia stepped into the hall.   _ I hope it's the pizza guy.  _ As the elevator opens, smoke comes pouring out. Coughs are heard.  _ Damn. _ Aradia swears mentally.  _ Not the pizza guy _ . But it was. There was another troll in the elevator too.

 

“Sollux!!!” Sollux looked up and waved. He started to say something, but was interrupted by more coughing of his own. Aradia smiled and helped them both into a clearer part of the hallway. She opened a window. ”I’ll tell someone that the elevators smoking again.” The group walked back to Terezi’s office. Inside, Terezi was sitting at her desk, on her phone. She looked up as they enter.

 

“Pizza for a Probe?” The pizza boy asked. Terezi smiled and got up.

 

“That’s me!” She got out some cash ”Here’s the money.” The boy took it and handed Terezi the pizzas. Terezi waved and the boy moved to the door.  _ Oh! _

 

“The stairs are on the other end of the hall!” She calls out. Terezi raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Is the elevator not working?” Terezi sat the pizzas on her desk, and opened a box. Sollux walked over and took a slice. Aradia walked over as well.

 

“Nope.” Aradia smiled as she grabbed a breadstick.”Oh HELL yea there still warm.” Terezi took a slice as well. They all sat. Sollux entertained them with stories of his travels while they ate.

 

\-----------

A gloomy day. It looked like it’ll rain. A short, cut off yell came from the alleyway. The sun cut out of the clouds. Five figures were huddled in an alleyway. They slowly disappeared into the sewer hole. Vriska stood in the alleyway. There was blood on her hands. Beside her, a body. From this angle the body was covered by shadows and unrecognizable. Below her, her agents infiltrated the sewers. A police car siren screamed in the distance.

 

“Guess it's time to go.” Vriska said. She dragged the body into the sewer with her. The manhole cover was shut. She and an assistant hauled the body on the slim sewer walkway. It was dark in the sewer so a boy with a purple streak in his hair turned on a light. Vriska and her minions continued down the sewer, going deeper and deeper. They stopped at a barred part of the sewer. Ahead, the path was blocked. Vriska put down the body and wiggled to the front.

 

“ ‘scuse me.” Vriska pulled a small devise, and put in a code.The bars lifted into the ceiling. “Lets let our guest go first.” Vriska smiled. The now conscious body glared at the group. They got to their feet.

 

“How nice of you, Serket.” The person walked forward, looking around at the minions. They stopped just short of where the bars were. Vriska laughed and pushed the person forward.  They stumbled but kept going forward. After a few steps, there was a sound. The hostage side-stepped into the sewer channel just as the ceiling crashed down like a thromp. Vriska sighed.

 

“Yup. Its booby trapped.“ The thomp-like wall raised up into the ceiling, almost disappearing. But everyone in the sewer knew it was there now. The hostage slowly climbed out of the water, past the first trap. They were soaked and covered in sewage. Vriska made a face. Then she stepped forward, to the edge of the danger zone. She carefully inspected the area. “ Ahh, here. Do you see this?“ She looked back at her crew. “A laser tripwire. Don't trip it unless you want to become a pancake.” She carefully stepped over the trap, and stood next to the prisoner. “OK. Next. You first!” The prisoner scowled at her but continued on. They went a while before the next trick. The corridor split. There wouldn't be time to send a team. Vriska knew that one was laced with traps, the other one was not. She also knew which one was which. “Hmm, we’ll split up. Pixies, you come with me. Ampora, take the rest of the group and go that way. I'll take the prisoner. “ Vriska pulled out another light. They did what they were told, and soon Vriska, Feferi and the prisoner were in a big room. A really big room.

 

“Wow. You could fit at least 10 rabbits in here!!” Feferi’s high voice resounded off the walls.

 

“Well, you're not wrong…” Vriska started towards a pile of shit. Not actual shit. “ Prisoner. Get this shit out of the way.” The prisoner did. Under the shit was a hatch. Vriska opened the door, and descended down the dark stairway, she motioned the others to follow. THe stairs were wet, so they were careful descending. They finally got to the bottom. When Vriska swung the light, the room sparkled. There was gold everywhere. Vriska smiled an evil smile. When Feferi moved to touch something, she started.” No! “ Feferi stopped, and looked back. “ There's one more trap to defuse." She turned towards the prisoner and pulled out a knife. **"You. walk forward."** They did. As they got further into the room, they started swaying more. Finally, they collapsed, and let an unearthly scream. Their body contorted at odd angles, writhing and pulsating. Vriska smiled even more. "ha! that's what you get, reader!" Vriska was laughing so hard her whole body shook. 

you try to escape, but your limbs dont move the way you want them to. is the floor getting softer? your eyesight blurs as tears stream out of your eyes as you spasum on the floor. your senses go white and the last thing you hear is vriska's boots, and the ecstasy of your damned companions.... for the room keeps on taking.


End file.
